Mr President
by sez101
Summary: Helen gets the task of briefing the new president on her work


She hidedeep in the crowds that had gathered. This man newly elected was an enigma, heralded as a change by some, while most waited to see. Not all changes were good Helen knew that from experience.

She had met many of the president's many of them being abnormal's wanting to change the world to make it more accepting finding once in power that it was impossible to do anything. Several times she'd been called to the white house to have long discussions on what was the best route to take. Being on the front lines Helen still saw many abnormals ostracised from society because of who they were or what they looked like. She knew the world wasn't ready.

Obama she hadn't met and could only gauge his reaction to the revelation of the abnormal world from what she observed and experience. The meeting was set for tomorrow at her small Washington branch of the Sanctuary. He appeared the man who would initially grin, look to his aides and believe it was a joke. That was until causally she would ask if he wanted anything to drink, he would answer politely with something but she would have a tea. She would then causally call Big Guy in and they would calmly enjoy his reaction. No matter how he took it she would inform him firmly in a way only a 157year old could that she would defend her Sanctuary with everything she had and that he could either support her or stay out of her way. She slipped out of the crowds the ceremony closing big foot pulled up driving. She climbed in,

"Well" Big guy asked curious.

"He has potential," Helen remarked,

Barrack Obama was slightly overwhelmed and tired, he was now President. All night he and his beautiful wife had been going from party to party. Now it was business discovering some of the secrets the US had to offer.

His limo drove to the older part of town and a huge house, he looked up in wonder.

"We are meeting millionaire Dr Helen Magnus" his aide said. Barrack thought deep he knew most of the major players in business having gone to fundraisers, and circulating in the same circles.

"Never heard of her" the aide regarded him coolly

"No you wouldn't have, she likes to keep her life and work a secret only approaching those she needs to" The aid told him as they reached the top of the drive. Barrack peered out of the window getting his first look at this Magnus. She was wearing all black and stood confidently. The car stopped, she opened the door for him.

"Mr President it is nice to meet you" Helen said offering her hand

"Dr Helen Magnus, I understand you have something important to brief me on" he said politely. Helen nodded smiling slightly.

"Please" she walked inside Barrack following. She sat in the comfy lounge he sat opposite.

"For many years my work has centred on the abnormal world, ignored by most feared and hated by the rest these creatures, people live among us. I run the Sanctuary; founded by my father I now continue his work providing a home to the many creatures that roam the world. Not all choose to stay so we also find safe places for those who wish and lock up the more dangerous ones. I have treated Mermaids, werewolves, a partially vampire, to creatures nobody has even given a name all are treated equally." Helen told him giving him the more important details. Barrack found his mouth opened and quickly closed it. Looking at the woman there was no hint of deceit and his aide was smiling slightly.

"For real?" he asked, Helen nodded an amused smile on her face.

"Would you like a drink of tea I can have my butler make you one, you seem to have gone rather pale?" Helen asked a little worried, he nodded still stunned. Helen rang a bell calling for her butler. The door opened and big guy came in. Obama blinked convinced he was suffering from something, maybe exhaustion caused hallucinations. This couldn't be real.

"Take a deep breath" Helen said noticing he was breathing rather quickly. Barrack did feeling better.

"You are taking this rather well, I remember Roosevelt took rather more persuading and don't get me started on Regan" Helen complained.

"Wait, your like 30, how do you know Roosevelt?" Obama asked his mind spinning. Helen's grin was massive now

"I am in fact 157years old, 158 in April"

"Ok how is that possible" He asked

"I am an abnormal too, don't worry it cannot be replicated it is a curse I bear alone" Helen told him losing the smile. He thought over the history of the last 157years realising what she must have been through, 2 world wars, the depression, losing everyone she must have loved this woman was strong he concluded. Her butler entered with the tea. Obama took the opportunity to question him.

"So you are with the Sanctuary?" he asked

"I am" he replied placing down the silver tray and offering the biscuits. Helen took one while Obama turned them down.

"And this Sanctuary place, it works for you looking how you do" he said

"It does, before I was violent, I scared children and hurt others Dr Magnus taught me that was wrong, she gave me a home and I can never repay her for that" he said sincerely. Helen smiled sincerely pleased with his response and slightly annoyed that he still felt he owed her after so long.

"Nonsense you have done more than enough for me over the years." Helen responded "If anything I owe you for all the times you have saved me and Ashley." Big guy nodded and Barrack had made up his mind, whoever this woman was she was clearly experienced and her team had faith in her as had previous presidents with no ills. He would find out more later but he knew he trusted this woman it was time to get to business.

"Ok Dr Magnus what do you want from me?" he asked. If Helen was surprised she didn't show it instead leaning forwards slightly.

"I do not work with the police, I will protect my guests with everything I have they may commit crimes and I will lock up all those I needs to a rehabilitate the others. I only ask of you that you don't interfere," she said, he nodded a little disappointed this was his only insight into what appeared a fascinating world, maybe he could bargain.

"How about I get a tour of this marvellous facility and I will owe you one" Helen considered the offer tilting her head to one side then grinned.

"Mr President you have a deal, welcome to the Sanctuary"

_This came from a thread what Obama's reaction would be, it just begged to be written hope it was ok._


End file.
